When some circuits are first powered up, they draw a large amount of current during start up. For example, a battery charging circuit can have a target current for charging the battery. When the charging circuit is first turned on, the circuit can bring the current into the battery from zero to the target current as quickly as possible. This can result in the battery experiencing a current overshoot, a current that is substantially larger than the target current. Such a large inrush of current can damage the battery as well as the charging circuit.